Hefty Hanna And Loser Mona
by Pokie5818
Summary: After Alison's disappearence, Mona decides it's time for an upgrade. Hanna has been eating her feelings out since her friends split after Alison's disappearence. Once the two biggest losers of Rosewood collide, they become the It girls. Here's how (BASED ON BOOKS NOT SERIES)
1. Chapter 1

**Mona's POV**  
 **  
**

I looked in the mirror and sighed. This was it. Alison is gone, that means there is no queen bee of Rosewood Middle School. I tugged on my pigtails. Gosh, where do I start? I ripped the ugly butterfly barettes out of my high pigtails more roughly that  
I expected. I then proceeded to take my pigtails out, displaying my messy blonde hair. I opened the bathroom door to find my mother. My mother supports my decision I'm about to make. She probably thinks I am a loser as well. I found my mom sitting  
on the patio with a magazine sprawled across her lap. "Mom," I called, "I'm ready." She quickly set the magazine aside and smiled as we walked to the car together.

* * *

 **3 hourslater**

"You look outstanding!" My mom cried in the hair salon. I was so eager to see how I looked. I finally got my mom to agree to let me dye my hair platinum blonde and have my eyebrows waxed for the first time ever. Slowly, I spun my chair around and gasped.  
I looked...decent. Tears of joy sprang to my eyes as I hugged my hairdresser, Tommy. My mom quickly paid then we walked into the mall. She took me to the stores that were "in" and I bought all brand new clothes and shoes. Sure, it's costing my mom  
a fortune, but she said as long as it makes me happy she will do it. I proceeded to the car with bags over flowing in my hands. I was finally happy with my appearance.

* * *

I walked into my room and immediately hopped onto the computer to watch makeup tutorials. Weeks later, I finally had the look I've been dreaming about. Then a thought came across my mind. I needed a bestfriend. Alison had many friends...I shook my head  
thinking about her. She caused me so much pain, couldn't she see I admired her? I walked to my desk and took my yearbook out from the shelf. Flipping through the pages I sighed. Nobody would want to be my friend. I stopped at a page and saw a girl  
who caught my attention. Hanna Marin. Sure, she was Ali's friend, but she was my favorite out of all 5 bitches. I decided to open up Facebook and message her.


	2. Everybody Needs A Friend

**Hanna's POV**  
 **  
**

I sighed as I slumped onto my couch, switching on the T.V. I ripped open another box of Cheez-It's. It's only been one month since Ali's disappearence. Honestly, it's been the worse month of my life. Sure, Ali was a bitch to me. She always called me Hefty  
Hanna, even though she knew it got on my nerves. All of my friends in our little clique split apart, so I'm alone. Not only that, I put on a lot of wait. I'm back to being a loser, and I never thought I'd be back to this.

As I was about to put another handful of Cheez-Itz in my mouth, my phone buzzed. I picked it up and was confused at first.

 **FACEBOOK MESSAGE: Mona Vanderwaal**

 ****

What would Mona want from me? Alison made us all bully her. I never understood why, Mona seemed so nice and she never did anything to Ali. I regret bullying her, it felt wrong. I opened my phone to read her message

 **Hey Hanna!**

 **Ik we dontrllytalkbut I think it would be a great idea to get to know eachother & I think you could really use a friend right now since...u no...let's not talk about that! Come to my house tomrrw nite 4 a sleepover(;**

 ****

 **Xoxox**

 **Mona**

I continued to stare at the cracked screen. Loser Mona wanted to hang out? I thought she hated me. I really do need somebody right now, after all that has gone on. Maybe I should go.

* * *

 **Saturday Night**

 ****

I rang the doorbell, bracing myself. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she's going to yell at me for everything we did to her. Maybe she will force me to play with her dolls. Suddenly the door opened and a new and improved Mona was standing in the doorway

"Hanna! It's so good to see you! Come in!" She cried. She then grabbed my hand and lead me to her room.

"I like your new look, Mona." I mumbled. How can she go from loser to beautiful in just a month? It isn't fair.

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about." She said plopping on her bed. She shut her eyes and smiled. "Hanna,have you ever wondered what it would be like to be...perfect? Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect personality. Having everybody  
love you? Not making up rumors or calling you a loser? Wouldn't it be fantastic?"

I didn't know what to say. Of course, it's been my dream to be perfect. But I can't just say that, it'll make me sound desperate. "I guess so," I answered shyly. She sat up and smiled. It was odd seeing her without that ugly retainer and big round glasses.

"I think this summer you and I should reinvent ourselves. There needs to be a new queen bee at Rosewood, maybe co-queen bees. Together we can work our way to the top. All summer, me and you. What do you say?"

I blinked hard. Is this what I really want?  
"Let's start!" I squealed.

 **Glamour boot camp begins.**


	3. Glamour Bootcamp

That night turned out to be amazing. All night you and Mona looked at fashion magazines and weight loss tips on her computer. This was really happening. You were going to be the perfect girl you hoped on being. That summer you changed completely, with  
the help of Mona.

On the first day of Glamour Bootcamp Youfound yourself running a mile, trying to burn off calories. You threw away all of your fattening snacks and even ate a salad for dinner. Your mom thought you were sick, but then you told her you and Mona's  
plan. Surprisingly, she supported you 100%. She even helped you set up a diet plan and workout routines.

Throughout summer, you changed rather quickly. Once Glamour Bootcamp was over, you looked yourself over in the bathroom mirror. A completely different person was looking back at you. She didn't have poop-brown knotty hair. Instead, thanks to Tommy, she  
had beatiful straightenedchestnut hair that flowed to her hips perfectly. Her pearly white smile could light up a room. She had clean fingernails and shaven legs. No, she wasn't fat. She was skinny. She wasn't wearing baggy clothes, like the  
old you. She was wearing a loose tank top with jean shorts and Jimmy Choos. You didn't even regonzie her yourself. No more Hefty Hanna. Rosewood Middle School better watch out, because two new beautiful girls will be arriving on Monday.

 **so sorry this chapter is so short xoxo**


	4. The New Girls

**Mona's POV**  
 **  
**

I was proud on Hanna and I's transformation. We actually went through with it all summer. But today is the day we finally show the new Hanna and Mona. I got up early to pick out the perfect outfit. I slipped on a beautiful light blue dress to bring out  
my eyes. It fit my body perfectly. I then put on matching wedges to complete my look. After I was finished getting ready I looked in the mirror on my vanity. Tucked in the corner is a picture of the old me, Loser Mona, to remind myself who I once  
was, and will never be again. In the picture, I was wearing a puke green sweater with frizzy pigtails following with thick rimmed glasses and braces. I then glanced at the mirror. This Mona was decked out in blue with no braces, contacts and straightened  
platinum blonde hair that went down my back perfect I took a deep breath and smiled _this is it_ I thought. I plastered a smile on my face and yelled "Mom, I'm ready."

* * *

 **Hanna's POV**

 ****

Getting up at 5:30 wasn't as hard as I expected. It was the first day of 8th grade and for the first time, I felt happy going back to school. I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. As I waited for my flat iron to heat up, I put on the makeup I bought  
with Mona and did one of the many tutorials we watched on YouTube. The hardest part about my mornings now is the perfect outfit. I finally settled on a white sweater and a pink skirt, with pink Marc Jacobs wedges to go along with it. I was finally  
ready to show the new and improved Hanna Marin. Mona's mom agreed to pick me up, so Mona and I can reveal together who we made ourselves into. "This is it, Hannakins," Mona said as we pulled into Rosewood Middle Schoo. I took a deep breath, here goes  
nothing...

* * *

 **Mona's POV**

 ****

As Hanna and I walked down the hall, I grabbed her hand. Everybody's head turned and gasped

" _Is_ _ **that**_ _Loser Mona and Hanna Marin?"_

 __

 _"Who would've thought those two would be hot!"_

 __

 _"Who are_ _ **they**_ _?"_

 __

 _"Looking good!"_

 __

I smiled at everybodys comments on the new girls. This school year was going to be a blast. I blew a kiss to Hanna, saying goodbye, as I walked to my first class. All eyes were on me as I sat down.

" _Psst"_

 __

I turned around and my eyes grew wide

 _Noel Khan_

 __

I had a crush on him for since 5th grade. Ididn't tell anybody, except for Alison, Gosh I was so stupid. She told everybody in the school and everybody made fun of me. It was humiliating.

Trying to keep my cool, I smiled  
"Hey," I said softly

"Well if it isn't Mona Vanderwaal," he laughed, "I've seen you've changed a lot."

"I decided to leave the barettes and pigtails behind," I joked. On the outside I was acting perfectly calm, but on the inside I was freaking out.

"Well you know how I throw a Back To School party each year, maybe you and you're little friend  
Should come,"

 _Oh._

 __

"Sure," I ripped off a piece of paper and wrote my number down "text me the details" I winked then turned around.

 _My first party._


End file.
